


I Never Knew I Could Come If You Baked a Cake

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry/Ron, Fred/George slash...Drabble in the loo





	I Never Knew I Could Come If You Baked a Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:  
For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hailiebu)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hailiebu/)**hailiebu** who requested first time, improper usage for cake ingredients, omgkinkywatersex, UST resolution.  


* * *

Harry couldn't believe he was in the shower with his best friend, covered in eggs and flour, and getting the best blowjob of his life. Ron's mouth was hot against his cock, sucking him, and Harry thought he might die from the pleasure of it.  
  
Ron's skin was glistening with moisture, his hair matted down from the shower, and when he swiped his tongue across the tip of Harry cock Harry shuddered.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, his voice thick with desire. "I want to fuck you, Right here, Right now!"  
  
"Blimey," A voice called out from outside the door. "Just do it all ready, Ronald."  
  
"Yes, Ron bugger him senseless," A matching voice called out. "We want to watch."  
  
Ron looked up at Harry and with a wave of his wand opened the door admitting Fred and George. Their eyes raked up and down Harry's body and Fred cleared his throat.  
  
"Spin him around and pin him to the wall, Ron," George muttered his hands coming around Fred from behind. Harry thought he saw George's hand slide into Fred's shorts but he couldn't be sure because Ron had spun him around to face the shower head.  
  
"Fuck his arse with your tongue," Fred moaned and Harry turned to look at him. George was wanking Fred from behind, stroking Fred's cock, and Harry moaned as Ron parted his cheeks and circled his tongue around his puckered hole.  
  
"Yeah.." George moaned and Harry swallowed hard when George pushed Fred to the floor.  
  
Ron's tongue was sliding in and out of Harry's arse and his hand was holding the base of Harry's cock so he would come to soon.  
  
"Are you going to bugger him?" George moaned and he watched as George freed his cock. "Do you want to be fucked, Harry."  
  
Ron's hands slid up and down Harry's legs and Harry moaned, "Yes, Fuck me, Ron."  
  
Ron wasted no time, he lathered his hand with soap, and worked two fingers into Harry's arse stretching him. Harry rocked against his fingers as he watched Fred and George share and open mouth kiss before George imiitated Ron's actions on Fred.  
  
Harry nearly came when Ron added a third finger at the same time George did and he began to beg, "Oh fuck me, now Ron...Fuck me."  
  
Ron didn't need to be asked twice, he stood, and pressed his cock to Harry's hole. Harry moaned as Ron breached his tight arse and slipped passed the ring of muscles.  
  
"Feels good," Fred moaned and Harry saw that George was fucking him hard and fast.  
  
"Ron," Harry growled. "Move."  
  
Ron pulled his cock all the way out, slammed back inside Harry, and bit Harry's shoulder hard. Soon the room was filled with moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and when Ron's hand stroked Harry's cock in time with his thrust Harry lost all control.  
  
Harry gave a hoarse shout at the same time Fred did. Harry's knees nearly gave out and he clenched around Ron. Ron came with a low groan and George called out Fred's name.  
  
The four of them panted and tried to come back to themselves but when Ron claimed Harry's lips in a deep kiss. Harry ceased to notice anything but Ron.  
  
The twins smirked at each other and as they left the room they waggled their eyebrows at each other and quipped, "Wicked."  
  



End file.
